


Волшебные напитки для волшебников

by Catwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Auror Harry Potter, Autumn, Challenges, Coffee, Established Relationship, Friendship, Head Auror Harry Potter, Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Даже когда с виду всё хорошо, тени прошлого никогда не уходят полностью.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Вкус тыквы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках творческого челленджа про согревающие зимние напитки на diary.ru:  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/7/3187864/86974470.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пункт четвёртый челленджа: "Прогулка по парку с тыквенным латте".

— Знаешь, Гарри, а ведь этот парк для меня, можно сказать, счастливое место. Благодаря ему мы с Северусом вместе.  
Гарри повернул голову и взглянул на идущую рядом Гермиону. Осенний ветерок растрепал её волосы, превратив их почти в подобие той причёски, что была у неё на первых курсах учёбы в Хогвартсе, и играл кисточками на концах обмотанного вокруг шеи разноцветного вязаного шарфа. Руки в перчатках без пальцев — той же вязки — держали картонный стаканчик с тыквенным латте, от которого исходил густой пряный аромат.  
— Что они туда насыпают? — не удержался Гарри, глядя на пенку в стаканчике, чья изначально идеальная форма уже была слегка нарушена — Гермиона успела сделать несколько глотков. — Я вижу только тёртый шоколад.  
— Ещё там корица, имбирь и гвоздика.  
— Не многовато пряностей?  
— В самый раз. Гарри почему ты отказался попробовать? Правда очень вкусно.  
— Нет, спасибо, — упрямо возразил Гарри, садясь рядом с Гермионой на скамейку и переводя взгляд на жёлтые и красные листья, которые ветер гнал по асфальту. — Тыквы мне с лихвой хватило в Хогвартсе. Тыквенный пирог, тыквенное печенье, тыквенный сок… Видеть её не могу.  
— В Хогвартсе она тебе нравилась, — заметила Гермиона и отпила из стаканчика ещё.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Поднял воротник своего чёрного пальто, порылся в карманах, вытащил сигареты и зажигалку.  
— Не возражаешь?  
— Не возражаю. Точнее, возражаю, потому что волнуюсь за твоё здоровье, но…  
— Гермиона, не начинай, — Гарри едва заметно поморщился и сунул в рот сигарету. Гермиона внимательно наблюдала, как он прячет зажигалку в ладонях, безуспешно сражаясь с ветром, и наконец шепчет сквозь зубы несколько слов, после которых вожделенный огонёк вспыхивает на несколько секунд ярко и ровно.  
— Не буду… нет, буду. Знаешь, волшебники хоть и живут в полтора-два раза дольше маглов, но на самом деле подвержены тем же болезням. Наши организмы более устойчивы к вирусам, но…  
— Да-да, знаю, — Гарри глубоко затянулся и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, задерживая дым в лёгких. — Но алкоголь и курение влияют на нас почти так же пагубно. Особенно если злоупотреблять — но я не злоупотребляю.  
— Ну конечно. Да ты часу без сигареты не можешь. И двух дней без выпивки.  
— Неправда.  
— Попробуй кофе, — Гермиона сунула Гарри стаканчик, который по-прежнему держала двумя руками. — Пока тебе окончательно не отбило вкусовые рецепторы табаком. Убедишься, насколько вкусно.  
Сдаваясь, Гарри взял стаканчик, пригубил и вернул его Гермионе.  
— Всё та же тыква, которой я объелся и обпился в Хогвартсе, — он усмехнулся.  
Гермиона, не выдержав, улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Гарри, почему тебе стали неприятны напоминания о днях нашей учёбы? Потому что… — она помолчала, — я рассталась с Роном, а ты с Джинни? Или… — снова непродолжительное молчание, — это всё пагубное влияние Драко Малфоя?  
— Гермиона, — Гарри сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку и резким щелчком сбросил пепел на асфальт. — Давай лучше о пагубном влиянии виски и сигарет, ладно?  
— Давай. Гарри, ты только не подумай, я не осуждаю твой выбор, я просто… Кстати, раз уж ты теперь живёшь с Драко, почему бы ему не проследить за тем, чтобы ты меньше курил?  
— Потому что, — Гарри пожал плечами, — он тоже курит?  
— И пьёт?  
— Меньше, чем я.  
— Хорошо. Так почему бы…  
— Потому что он мне не нянька? И не опекун? И… и не Джинни? И…  
— …и не я.  
— И не ты.  
— Прости, — Гермиона вздохнула и накрыла ладонью руку Гарри на его колене. — Я не хотела ссориться.  
— Знаю, — Гарри усмехнулся и снова поднёс сигарету к губам. — Думаешь, за столько лет дружбы я к тебе не привык? Я не умею на тебя злиться, Гермиона.  
— Тогда хорошо, — Гермиона наклонилась к нему, быстро чмокнула в щёку и, смяв в руке стаканчик, запустила им в сторону урны. — Я куплю ещё один такой же. Взять тебе? Может, всё-таки хочешь?  
— Возьми мне двойной американо. Без молока и без сахара.  
— Ладно.  
Гарри с улыбкой проследил взглядом за удаляющейся в сторону киоска с кофе Гермионой, швырнул окурок в ту же урну и, подумав, снова потянулся за сигаретами.  
Табак, алкоголь… Стоит ли объяснять Гермионе, что далеко не все тени прошлого ушли? Что ему неприятно вспоминать годы учёбы в Хогвартсе, потому что каждый из них в той или иной степени был связан с войной против Волдеморта?  
Что Драко тоже одолевают призраки — пусть и другие?  
Не стоит. Если ей хоть немного легче, чем ему — или Драко, — пусть будет так.  
Вон она уже возвращается. И, кажется, вместо обещанного американо несёт два проклятых тыквенных латте.  
Никому не переупрямить Гермиону Грейнджер… то есть, Гермиону Снейп.  
Гарри улыбнулся шире. Как ни странно, его это радует, а не злит. Хоть что-то в этом мире остаётся неизменным: Гермиона… и вездесущий вкус тыквы.  
А дома его ждёт Драко.  
И иногда призраки прошлого всё же отступают.


	2. Вечер в Аврорате

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пункт девятый челленджа: "Кофе с ромом на рабочем столе".

Гарри выдвинул верхний ящик стола, достал уже наполовину пустую бутылку с ромом, щедро плеснул в дымящуюся чашку с кофе и, убрав бутылку обратно, запечатал ящик заклинанием.  
Пусть продолжают думать, что там хранятся особо секретные бумаги. Или уже никто так не думает — просто притворяются, что маленькая тайна старшего аврора Поттера до сих пор не раскрыта?  
Мысль о том, что коллеги давно в курсе его привычки (алкоголизм, немедленно прозвучал в голове голос Гермионы, Гарри, это алкоголизм, называй вещи своими именами!), была не слишком приятна, и Гарри поспешно смыл её большим глотком сдобренного ромом кофе. Как там пишут — одну ложку рома на чашку? Да ту одну ложку даже не почувствуешь; то ли дело, если развести почти пополам.  
Горячая ароматная жидкость приятно обожгла горло, прокатилась по пищеводу в пустой желудок. Допить чашку — да, и сигарету к ней, — и можно ещё поработать.  
Следующие несколько минут он пил и курил, глядя, как за окном окончательно темнеет.  
Неужели все правда давно знают? Почему же тогда до сих пор не выгнали из Аврората?  
Жалеют?  
Чёрт. Только не это.  
Гарри затушил окурок в пепельнице — та на секунду осветилась синеватым светом и снова стала чистой, — залпом допил кофе, дёрнул ручку заветного верхнего ящика и чертыхнулся вслух, вспомнив, что сам же только что наложил на него заклинание.  
Взять палочку. Снять заклинание. Открыть ящик, достать ром, сделать два больших глотка без кофе, снова убрать, не забыть опять наложить заклинание…  
Последовательность действий, отточенная до автоматизма.  
Нет, всё же вряд ли его продолжают держать на службе из жалости. Во всяком случае… ну, не только ведь из жалости.  
Как бы там ни было, он не только знаменитый-Гарри-Поттер-нечаянный-победитель-Волдеморта, но и весьма неплохой аврор.  
Даже если… даже если и правда пьяница.  
Лежавшая на краю стола папка с бумагами начала подпрыгивать сама по себе, намекая, что её нужно открыть. Да, старший аврор Поттер, не завтра, а сегодня.  
— Да помню я, помню, — проворчал Гарри, покосившись на папку. — Только сделаю себе ещё кофе, ладно? С ромом.  
Или без рома. Нет, лучше с ромом; он слишком хорошо знает, что должно быть в этой папке. И для того, чтобы разбираться с её содержимым, выпил явно недостаточно.  
Неужели он правда… выгорел?  
И если да, то когда? Может, ещё тогда, давно — когда был побеждён Волдеморт?  
Но если так, то как его — такого — вообще приняли в Аврорат?  
Нет. Отставить жалость к себе. Да, ему иногда нужна выпивка, но что с того? А в Аврорат за одни только былые заслуги не принимают. И не держат — за них же. И не награждают повышением по службе.  
Так что, всё в порядке. Просто периодический стресс на работе.  
Просто слишком много дурных воспоминаний.  
Просто надо выпить ещё кофе с ромом и заняться наконец чёртовой папкой.  
Просто…  
Пламя в камине вспыхнуло ярче.  
— Ты собираешься сегодня домой? — не тратя времени на вступление, полюбопытствовал из огня деланно-равнодушный голос Драко.  
— Собираюсь, — честно ответил Гарри. — Только просмотрю ещё одну папку, ладно?  
— Ладно, разрешаю. Но имей в виду, если тебя не будет через час… ладно, через два, — я заявлюсь к тебе в Аврорат, и мы заночуем на твоём чертовски неудобном диване вдвоём.  
— Драко, ты хочешь, чтобы меня уволили за аморальное поведение на рабочем месте?  
— Не уволят. Раз уж не увольняют за пьянство.  
— Жаль, что вы с Гермионой так и не подружились. По поводу моего алкоголизма вы проявляете завидную солидарность.  
Драко неопределённо хмыкнул. Один из язычков пламени взметнулся выше.  
— Надеюсь, сегодня мне не придётся тащить тебя в постель на себе? Ты, между прочим, тяжёлый.  
— Я не тяжёлый, это ты тощий.  
— Не помню, чтобы моя комплекция тебя не устраивала. Так придётся или нет? До какого состояния ты собираешься напиться?  
— Не придётся, — твёрдо сказал Гарри и, не выдержав, улыбнулся — как бы там ни было, а Драко всё равно о нём беспокоится… пусть и не говорит об этом прямо, как Гермиона. — Я не собираюсь напиваться. Приду с лёгким запахом рома, и всё.  
— Хорошо. В общем, я тебя жду. Не задерживайся.  
— Я постараюсь побыстрее, — пообещал Гарри, глядя на папку, которая опять запрыгала. — Правда.  
— Уж постарайся, — сказал Драко, и каминная связь прервалась.  
Гарри бросил последний взгляд на ящик стола и направил волшебную палочку на кофейник.  
Ещё одну чашку кофе. Чтобы лучше работалось.  
…А рома на сегодня хватит.


	3. Лекарство от бессонницы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пункт восьмой челленджа: "Молоко с печеньем посреди ночи".

Потолок спальни терялся в ночной темноте.  
Где-то на краю сознания отголоском давнего ужаса затихал высокий визгливый смех Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.  
Гермиона прислушалась к ровному дыханию мужа, к гулкому биению собственного сердца — и по возможности бесшумно вздохнула. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Осторожно сбросить одеяло. Сесть. Нашарить на прикроватной тумбочке волшебную палочку.  
— Люмос, — тихонько прошептала Гермиона.  
Маленький золотистый шарик осветил спальню, бросил отблеск на лицо спящего Северуса. Гермиона задержала взгляд на смягчившихся во сне резких чертах, на прядях вороново-чёрных волос, расплескавшихся по подушке и выделявшихся на белизне наволочки резким контрастом, — и спустила ноги на пол.  
Сейчас ей всё равно не уснуть.  
Северус спит, надо бы не разбудить. Во сне он кажется совсем молодым… а на шее — на шее видны жуткие багровые шрамы от зубов огромной змеи, на бледной коже они так заметны…  
Почему у всех — шрамы от прошлого? Почему…  
Натянув вместо халата толстый вязаный свитер на два размера больше своего, Гермиона привычно подвернула рукава, сунула ноги в тапочки и, освещая себе путь палочкой, прошла на кухню.  
Надо согреть молока. Как в детстве, когда она просыпалась после странных снов, в которых могла всё-всё-всё. Гермиона боялась рассказывать об этих снах родителям — они её, конечно, очень любили и всегда поддерживали, но всё равно не хотелось, чтобы сочли фантазёркой или, того хуже, сумасшедшей. Поэтому она просто прокрадывалась на кухню — родители в такие ночи почему-то всегда спали особенно крепко, — подогревала себе молоко, воровала из банки печенье…  
По утрам родители тоже никогда не замечали, что печенья стало меньше, — и не обращали внимания на грязную чашку из-под молока. Маленькая Гермиона втайне радовалась этому — ещё ничего не зная в ту пору о стихийной магии, время от времени проявляющей себя у малолетних волшебников.  
Почему всё не может остаться просто — как в детстве? Пусть не тогда, когда она ещё ничего не понимала, — но, например, как тем летом, когда ей пришло письмо из Хогвартса и она запоем читала купленные книги для юных волшебников, радуясь своему счастью и в то же время страшно боясь оказаться недостаточно умной на фоне сверстников, узнавших о своём даре раньше?  
Лезет же в голову, сердито подумала Гермиона, встряхнув волосами и наливая горячее молоко в высокий стакан. Можно подумать, что сейчас она несчастлива. Ну да, иногда бывает бессонница, изредка снятся кошмары — и что с того? Это всё от переутомления.  
Свитер доходил до середины бедра, но голые ноги всё равно мёрзли. Гермиона скинула тапки, забралась с ногами на стул, натянула свитер на колени и окунула в молоко взятую из вазочки печенюшку.  
Как в детстве. Когда сны были странными, но никогда — кошмарными.  
За окном простиралась чернота. В детстве, если ей не спалось ночью, она всегда хваталась за книжку… может, почитать и сейчас?.. Горячее молоко, печенье, интересная книга…  
— Снова не спишь?  
— Я не заметила, как ты подошёл, — пробормотала Гермиона, отставляя допитый стакан и чувствуя, как руки Северуса обнимают её сзади за плечи. — Я тебя разбудила?  
— Нет. Тебе опять приснился кошмар?  
Гермиона чуть помедлила, прежде чем ответить. Признаваться не хотелось, но врать — тем более.  
— Да. Ничего особенного. Я уже собиралась спать.  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова приготовил тебе успокаивающий отвар? — в голосе Северуса послышалась едва заметная тень недовольства. — После него ты спала хорошо.  
— И дольше, чем надо. И не могла потом сосредоточиться днём.  
— Зато высыпалась. Думаешь, молоко сможет его заменить?  
— Не думаю, — вздохнула Гермиона, запрокинула голову и получила поцелуй в губы. — Но…  
На губах Северуса появилась едва заметная улыбка.  
— Упрямица. Мне что — подлить его в кувшин с молоком?  
— Я вышла за домашнего тирана, — торжественно пожаловалась Гермиона, в очередной раз подумав: наверное, только она знает, что Северус Снейп умеет шутить. — Скоро ты запрёшь меня в задней комнате мрачного старинного особняка и будешь говорить всем, что я сошла с ума от чрезмерного пристрастия к чтению. И опоишь каким-нибудь зельем, от которого я буду выглядеть безумнее… Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.  
Произнеся последние слова, Гермиона тут же об этом пожалела: упоминание Беллатрисы вызвало зябкую дрожь и оживило в памяти кошмар.  
И, разумеется, обнимавший её Северус это почувствовал.  
— Очаровательная фантазия, — вслух он, к счастью, сказал о другом — и даже улыбнулся шире. — Смотри, вдруг проникнусь.  
Гермиона откинула голову к его груди, чуть повернула, потёрлась щекой о ткань халата. В объятиях мужа становилось тепло — теплее, чем от выпитого горячего молока, — и можно было почувствовать себя маленькой и защищённой, как в детстве.  
— Напишу книжку, — она произнесла эти слова шутливым тоном, но идея неожиданно показалась не лишённой привлекательности. — Про мрачный готический особняк, мужа-тирана и несчастную красавицу-жену, которую он подпаивал зельями и окончательно свёл этим с ума. Романтически настроенные ведьмы оторвут с руками.  
Северус усмехнулся. Гермионе показалось, что ему идея тоже понравилась.  
— Могу помочь с описаниями эффектов от зелий.  
— Не боишься, что кто-то решит, будто я пишу про нас с тобой?  
— Не боюсь. Чужая глупость — не мои проблемы. И не твои.  
Пару секунд Гермиона молчала, греясь в его объятиях. Мысль о книжке действительно была хороша, но бессонницу и кошмары сочинительством романов не вылечишь.  
Северус прав. Даже если ей совсем не хочется это признавать.  
— Северус, а ты можешь сделать отвар чуть послабее, чем в прошлый раз? Я хочу спать ночью, а не… ночью и днём.  
— Могу.  
— Хорошо. Тогда выпью. И правда можешь смешать с молоком? На вкус он… ну…  
— Без молока подействует лучше.  
— Ладно.  
— Пойдём в постель?  
— Хочешь за неимением отвара предложить мне другое лекарство от бессонницы? — с улыбкой спросила Гермиона, чувствуя сквозь свитер руку Северуса на своей груди.  
— Хочу. Пошли?  
— Да.  
Гермиона встала, повернулась к мужу и снова поцеловала его. Опустила голову, осторожно коснулась губами шрамов на шее…  
…На столе остались стакан из-под молока и крошки от печенья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предполагается ещё одна зарисовка про Джинни и одна про Гарри и Драко. Если не придумается ещё что-то по другим пунктам.


	4. Сказка с неправильным концом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пункт тринадцатый челленджа: "Имбирное какао на мосту в парке".

Джинни поставила локти на перила моста, выгибавшегося над маленьким прудом в парке, и плотнее обхватила ладонями термос с имбирным какао.  
Термос подарил ей отец. По его словам, он в очередной раз усовершенствовал магловское изобретение — разумеется, совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы это не стало незаконным.  
Мать, вопреки обыкновению, термос одобрила. Сказала, что напитки домашнего приготовления в любом случае лучше, чем то, что можно купить во время прогулки, так что «эта выдумка» сослужит Джинни в холодное время года хорошую службу.  
Молли Уизли всегда была за домашнюю еду и домашние напитки.  
И за то, что считала семейным уютом.  
У неё получилось создать такую семью, о какой она мечтала, — так почему ни один из её уроков не пригодился Джинни?  
Осенний ветерок усилился, поднял лёгкую рябь на поверхности пруда, взметнул вокруг лица Джинни огненные пряди волос. Она мотнула головой, отбрасывая их, и отпила горячей пряной жидкости из термоса.  
Ей казалось, что именно это нужно Гарри. Домашний уют по заветам её матери — нет-нет, конечно, Джинни никогда не собиралась рожать столько же детей, сколько Молли, она не хотела крутиться как белка в колесе и страдать от вечной нехватки денег, но ведь многие из советов матери действительно должны были ей пригодиться в семье? Горячие пироги по лучшим рецептам Молли, имбирное какао в чашках… и она бы не спорила с Гарри, как вечно спорит с отцом её мать, она бы создала дома ту самую атмосферу, о которой он всегда втайне мечтал и которой был лишён…  
Проклятье, он должен был мечтать именно об этом! А не… не…  
Джинни зябко передёрнула плечами и сделала ещё один глоток какао.  
Да, она любила Гарри с детства… ведь любила же? Поначалу совсем не умела скрывать свои чувства, потом научилась… потом пыталась выбросить детскую влюблённость из головы, потом, как ей показалось, он наконец обратил на неё внимание и мечта начала становиться явью…  
Это должна была быть идеальная сказка со счастливым концом: знаменитый Гарри Поттер влюбился в младшую сестру своего лучшего друга, которая ждала его с детства. Все ужасы остались бы в прошлом, Джинни окружила бы Гарри любовью и заботой, он получил бы ту семью, которой всегда заслуживал…  
Но всё пошло наперекосяк. Почти сразу же.  
Джинни уговаривала себя: Гарри ещё не отошёл после пережитого. Поэтому никак не сделает ей предложение, поэтому целует всегда коротко и сомкнутыми губами, поэтому так отстранён. Поэтому бывает мрачным, замкнутым, раздражённым… всё больше курит, всё чаще напивается…  
Ей нужно просто подождать. Ей нужно быть терпеливой и любящей. Она почти добилась счастливого конца в своей сказке, осталось совсем немножко.  
…Она так и не дождалась. Их связь продолжала быть неловкой, нелепой, вымученной… ни к чему не ведущей. И в итоге, когда они в очередной раз сидели рядом на диване, и Гарри, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы взять её за руку, смотрел остановившимся взглядом куда-то в стену, она первая выпалила: «Нам надо расстаться», и он, словно отмерев, с явным облегчением вздохнул и ответил: «Да».  
Потом Джинни ещё какое-то время винила себя. Гарри столько пережил… может, ей надо было потерпеть ещё? Дать ему понять, что она всегда рядом, всегда будет любить его и ждать… нет, конечно, она всё время старалась это ему показывать, но, может быть, недостаточно хорошо?  
Молли тоже подливала масла в огонь. Доченька, ты же его всегда любила, неужели отвернёшься сейчас, когда ему тяжело?  
Всё кончилось тем, что Джинни, не выдержав, закричала в лицо матери: да со мной ему было только тяжелее. Я же видела. Мама, ему даже не хотелось меня целовать, по-твоему, у меня совсем нет гордости?  
Они едва не поссорились, но как раз в тот момент в окно кухни влетела сова и бросила на стол газету. А в газете…  
…в газете была статья под дурацким заголовком «От ненависти до любви».  
Про роман Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя, переставший быть тайной.  
Молли, прочитав статью, пробормотала только: «А я ведь правда думала, что он будет для тебя хорошей парой… Неужели он… даже когда вы встречались?..». А Джинни тем же вечером подстерегла Гарри недалеко от Аврората — она знала, что обычно он уходит с работы не через камин.  
Она сама не могла понять, что чувствует. Да, безусловно, злость — какого чёрта он от неё скрывал?! Да она бы никому не сказала, она давно перестала бы думать, что любит его, что может помочь вернуться к нормальной жизни… она даже могла бы на какое-то время притвориться, что они встречаются — если ему нужно было скрываться от других, — но она-то, она сама должна была знать…  
Всё это она высказала Гарри в лицо, накинувшись на него на углу магловской улицы и начав свою тираду с крика: «Почему ты не сказал мне, что просто гей?!». На середине гневной речи, к ужасу и стыду Джинни, у неё по щекам потекли слёзы, она стукнула Гарри кулаком по плечу — всё-таки иногда она становилась куда больше похожа на мать, чем ей самой того бы хотелось, — и в итоге он обнял её и прижал лицом к своей груди.  
Она хотела высказать ему всё, что о нём думает, а получилось, что это он же гладил её по волосам и утешал. Молча — просто обнимая и давая выговориться.  
В какой-то момент у Джинни за спиной послышался чей-то глумливый смех, мужской голос крикнул: «Слышь, рыженькая, пошли со мной, я-то точно не гомик!», но не успела она вскинуть голову, как тот же голос добавил: «Да ухожу я, ухожу… маньяк, блин…».  
Должно быть, Гарри на смеявшегося посмотрел. С некоторых пор он умеет иногда так смотреть — ледяным взглядом, от которого, кажется, вот-вот замёрзнут стёкла очков.  
Расстались они, можно сказать, друзьями. И хорошо, что расстались — потому что временами нынешний Гарри Джинни пугал.  
И хорошо, что он оказался просто геем. Хорошо, что это не она виновата, проявив недостаточное терпение.  
Как ни странно, едва прочитав статью «От ненависти до любви», кроме злости, обиды и горечи Джинни испытала облегчение. Совсем… совсем как Гарри, когда она предложила ему расстаться.  
Ещё глоток имбирного какао. По пруду под мостом проплыла, крякая, пара уток.  
Джинни сунула одну руку в карман куртки, вытащила сложенную вчетверо газету, развернула. Номер был за прошлый месяц, а статья на первой полосе — о пьяном дебоше старшего аврора Гарри Джеймса Поттера в магловском баре.  
На колдографии Гарри поддерживал Драко Малфой. Если не знать о «пьяном дебоше», впору было подумать, что Гарри тяжело ранен, а Малфой тащит его с поля боя, одновременно прикрывая собой от случайных заклинаний.  
Джинни поглядела на непривычно растрёпанные белобрысые волосы Малфоя, на его руки, обвивающие Гарри поперёк туловища, на голову Гарри, лежащую на его плече, — и в очередной раз подумала, что оказаться на его месте ей бы не хотелось.  
Выходит, её любовь и забота оказались… не такими сильными, как любовь и забота Драко Малфоя?  
Какая чушь.  
Такая же чушь, как заботливый Малфой — и тем не менее, вот он, на колдографии, держит повисшего на нём пьяного Гарри, небритого и помятого, в сползающих с носа очках.  
Нет, хватит. Она думала об этом уже тысячу раз. Она не виновата, что Гарри оказался геем. Что, похоже, все эти годы любил — кто бы мог подумать — Драко Малфоя.  
Что рядом с ним ей в последнее время было всё менее комфортно — не считая того вечера, когда она плакала у него на груди.  
Что их сказка получилась с неправильным концом.  
Чёрт возьми, у неё всегда было много поклонников! А Гарри пусть убивает себя выпивкой и дальше. И Малфой пусть таскает его на себе, раз нравится. Если подумать, это ему хорошая расплата за то, что постоянно издевался над Гарри в школе: терпеть сейчас его пьянки.  
А ей не стоит о них обоих даже думать.  
…Джинни бережно сложила газету, снова убрала в карман и поднесла к губам термос.  
Мать права. Напитки домашнего приготовления — самые лучшие.  
И она ещё обязательно встретит того, кто оценит её имбирное какао и горячие пироги, любовь и заботу…  
Джинни закрутила термос крышкой, застегнула карман на молнию, чтобы не выпала газета, и пошла к выходу из парка.


	5. Вдвоём у камина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пункт третий челленджа: "Эгг-ног вечером у камина".

В камине уютно потрескивал огонь. Оконное стекло заледенело, и предрождественский мороз нарисовал на нём причудливые цветы.  
Гарри ненадолго задержал взгляд на морозных узорах и вспомнил, как в детстве, оставаясь в Хогвартсе на Рождество, любил забираться с ногами на широкий подоконник стрельчатого окна спальни и смотреть, как идёт снег. Радовался, что не нужно возвращаться на рождественские каникулы к Дурслям, гадал, подарит ли ему кто-нибудь подарки, и если подарит, то кто, и что именно…  
Детство.  
Вера в волшебство — рождественское, чёрт бы его побрал, волшебство для малолетних волшебников. Тавтология, как сказала бы любящая умные слова Гермиона.  
Забавно, что Хогвартс долгое время продолжал ему казаться самым счастливым и безопасным местом на свете — даже после того, как он там несколько раз чуть не погиб. Упрямая детская вера в то, во что хочется верить.  
Окно поблёскивало льдом.  
От дыхания дементоров стёкла леденеют быстрее, чем от мороза…  
Гарри зябко поёжился, отвёл взгляд от окна и посмотрел на сидящего на диване Драко.  
— Замечтался? — Драко усмехнулся, но в его глазах читалось другое: «хватит вспоминать прошлое, в моём тоже было много паршивого». — Держи вот лучше.  
— Это что? — спросил Гарри, садясь рядом с Драко на диван и беря из его рук бокал с пряно пахнущим горячим напитком.  
— Эгг-ног. Добавил в твой побольше рома, как ты любишь.  
— Заботливый, — Гарри тоже усмехнулся, протянул свободную руку, провёл ладонью по отросшим за последнее время льняным волосам Драко.  
— Всё лучше, чем из горла хлестать, как ты любишь. Садись поближе.  
Гарри охотно прижался бедром к бедру Драко. Готовить коктейли тот действительно умел — хотя вряд ли об этом знали многие.  
— Очень вкусно, — Гарри решил похвалить вслух.  
— Ещё бы, — усмешка Драко стала откровенно самодовольной, но Гарри знал, что его слова ему приятны.  
Пламя в камине продолжало трещать и танцевать на поленьях; бокалы вскоре опустели. Драко закурил сигарету, дал Гарри затянуться из своих пальцев; потом мягко надавил ему на плечо, побуждая улечься затылком к себе на колени, и стянул с носа очки.  
— Отдыхай давай. В кои-то веки вечер дома проводишь.  
— Не только вечер, — Гарри вытянул ноги на диване, довольно вздохнул, когда длинные пальцы Драко убрали с его лба чёлку. — Я взял несколько свободных дней на Рождество. Ты же ничего не планировал? Можем побыть вдвоём.  
— Несколько свободных дней — это что-то новенькое, — медленно, как в те времена, когда всеми силами старался изображать скучающее высокомерие, протянул Драко. — Признавайся: Грюм тебя опять отстранил?  
При последних словах под деланной небрежностью в его голосе проскользнула тревога.  
— Не отстранил, — внутри разливалось непривычное спокойствие, и Гарри усмехнулся свободнее, глядя снизу вверх в размытое из-за отсутствия очков лицо Драко. — И даже почти не уговаривал взять отгулы.  
— Ладно, — Драко наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. — Поверю тебе на слово.  
— Я тебе никогда не врал. Ну, во всяком случае, с тех пор, как…  
— Да знаю я. И несколько дней вдвоём… ну, в общем, я буду рад.  
— И я, — тихо сказал Гарри и сжал пальцы Драко.  
Потрескивали дрова, за окном падали редкие снежинки. Приближалось Рождество.  
И прямо сейчас они были счастливы.  
Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
